


Tea for Three

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Multi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Losses and gains.





	Tea for Three

**Author's Note:**

> July 27, 2015, FFVII 100, 'first person narration'.

I knew Cid would marry her. It was what it was. Life was what it was and I told myself I wouldn't miss kisses that tasted of cigarettes and spiked tea. I told myself that he deserved better, that Shera deserved better than having to share attention already stretched thin by a thousand mechanical things.

There was a lot I didn't want to think about but knew I'd have to face anyway. Or thought I'd have to. 

But then she kissed me, touched me, and I realized I hadn't lost Cid. I'd gained Shera. 

Who did not spike her tea.


End file.
